The Promise Ring
by Infinity 4 3ver
Summary: Her tears wouldn't stop, her heart hurt, and all she could think about was what occurred earlier today. She hated the goddamn council, it was all their fault she shouldn't be the one to do this. Sasux Female Naru REVIEW! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Her tears wouldn't stop, her heart hurt, and all she could think about was what occurred earlier today. She hated the goddamn council, it was all their fault she shouldn't be the one to do this.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naru was laying down on the grass, right near the walls of Konoha. She was idly running her hands across the grass, her hand behind her head just breathing in the atmosphere. She had over-heard some news today, apparently Kakashi had been on a solo mission, and he stumbled upon a half-dead Sasuke. Her first motive was to run to Tsunade to demand to see him, but for some reason she couldn't. 'Stupid bastard, I bet he'll leave as soon as that Old hag fixes him up.'

Sensing a familiar presence nearby, she turned her head away from the clouds and stared at a somber Kakashi.

"Naru." Kakashi stated softly.

"What is it?"

Knowing that when he didn't make some bullshit excuse to talk to her, that he was serious, and right now she didn't want to hear it.

"Hokage wants to see you right away."

Rolling her eyes, she felt the beginning of a headache, she knew whatever the Old hag had to say it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Not bothering to knock, she walked right into the office staring at a deadly serious Hokage, and a smirking council.

She wasn't in the mood to hear nonsense, "You asked for me?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Well I'll get straight to it, as you know Kakashi has brought back Sasuke, since he is an S-class missing nin, and do to treason with Konoha, he was supposed to be sentenced to death. Seeing as despite the circumstances, he was in quick treatment, for being on the verge of death. The council see the Uchiha as a valuable source as holding the last kekkei Genkai of the sharingan. Therefore Uchiha, Sasuke will be on house arrest until further notice."

"Get straight to the point, why am I here?

"Let the Uchiha in!" Tsunade stated to the Anbu.

Naru didn't display any emotion, as she felt the guards bring him to stand next to her.

She saw the councilman stand up before them, her heart started to race feeling her nerves sensing something wrong, although her face remained passive the entire time.

"Uchiha, Sasuke and Uzumaki, Naru you will be living together under the Uchiha compound. Uzumaki, Naru you will marry Uchiha, Sasuke and you will give an heir to the Uchiha name, you will help rebuild his clan. After all having a Sharigan wielder, and the holder of the Kyubbi should make a mighty child. Uzumaki, Naru this is a SS-class mission if you don't full-fill this you will be stripped your ninja title, and will be outcast outside the walls of Konoha. Do you object?" The councilman smirked as knowing he won.

Her hands were in fists turning her knuckles white, her nails digging into her skin causing it to bleed. Her eyes held no more emotion, she couldn't believe how low they have gone. She stared at Tsunade, the Old hags eyes were burning with tears, but no she wouldn't shed a tear, nor show them the hurt they caused her, she would wipe that smirk off one day, but she knew this round she had lost. How was supposed to marry a traitor?

She scoffed, "Do you really believe that's wise? Marry me with him? How do you know I won't kill him and take the Sharingan for myself?"

The councilman face paled slightly but he held his ground, "Because you wouldn't want to kill the man who you been wanting to bring back for years, he's your friend isn't he you've said so countless times." He ended with a smirk knowing he hit a sore spot.

"Who says I won't kill you first?" She smirked bearing her sharp teeth slightly, seeing as the councilman was shitting his pants, she walked out.

**End Flashback**

* * *

She sat here in the corner, in the darkness and the emptiness of her apartment. They had already moved her belongings to the compound, everything of hers was gone and soon will this tiny shit apartment that was always standing by, her place as comfort. She never felt so broken-hearted as she did this moment.

* * *

Reviews Please!

Should I continue?

:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, the white gown was heart shaped with thick straps that were off the shoulder. It was fitted down until mid thigh flowing straight down to the floor.

"Is this whole process necessary." Naru said turning around to look at Tsunade.

"Yes, you will have the whole deal Naru, this is going to be an actual marriage."

"Yes I know, but don't you think they have killed my wedding dreams as it is? This isn't how I wanted my future to be, with a self-loathing bastard who hasn't even fucking said anything to me since that day. What a marriage this will be!" Screaming the last part to emphasize her distress.

Tsunade sighed, and stared at her softly, "Naru you know, you are like a daughter to me, I understand this isn't the way you wanted your life to be like, but will marrying be all that bad? Yes, he's a bastard but he is your friend, you fought to bring him back all these years, why are you so upset? Isn't this what you wanted for him to be back into your lives?"

Naru sighed, "Yes but not this way?"

"Well he's back now, you know I do not approve of the council, but you are a Shinobi. I do not want to see you leave, just give it a chance, those old farts won't live long anyway, and you could file for a divorce."

"Yeah because they're going to die by my hand!" She stated with a malicious laugh.

"Idiot!" Tsunade whacked her over the head.

"God damn Old hag I'm going to add you onto my list, right on top!" Naru stuck her tongue out.

Tsunade flicked her in the nose earning a, "Ouch" from Naru.

"You know a little white-haired bird might have mentioned youhavefeelingsforSasuke!"

"Excuse me?" Naru looked at her jaw dropped.

"Oh you idiot, I know you have some sort of feeling for that brat, so shouldn't this be good, I mean you have a chance now to tell him your feelings, maybe things would work out for the two of you." Tsunade ended hoping to raise her 'daughters' spirit.

Naru crossed her arms over her chest, she took a deep breath, turning her head sideways hiding her face.

"Th-there's no reason for me to tell him..." She started, but stopped feeling that presence near by. ".. Let me go change, we have company."

* * *

In the bathroom to change she heard the Old hag greeting them, "Kakashi, Sasuke. What do you want?"

Kakashi remained silent, as Sasuke replied, "I need to speak with her."

Tripping over her own two feet while putting her pants on, she fell face first to the ground creating a large 'Thump.'

"Idiot what did you do!" She heard Old hag screamed at her.

Picking herself off the floor, she pulled up her pants, and walked out of the room.

"Nothing, why does a noise have to mean something happened." Naru replied.

Kakashi one eye crinkled in greeting, as Sasuke just stayed silent, and Tsunade face turning red with anger. Not waiting to get scolded from the Old hag she made up an excuse to leave the room.

"Well I'm going to make some lunch, see you later."

Before she could go anywhere Sasuke grabbed her wrist. She paused not turning to look at him, and pulled her wrist out of his grasp, but he latched on to her again. Annoyed, she turned and looked at him in the eyes for the first time in years, they were cold, hard. They brought shivers down her spine, she didn't enjoy the feeling.

Sasuke grabbed her tight, so she wouldn't be able to escape. "Let's talk."

Slapping him across the face, "Now you want to talk you Fucking bastard. Does now seem convenient to you?"

Sasuke sneered at her, "Were you always so annoying? Just shut up, we need to talk."

* * *

Naru hadn't answered to him, she had run into her room slamming it.

She leaned her head on the door heaving a sigh of relief, turning around she walked straight into a rock, or that's what it felt like. Looking up she was met with Sasuke starring at her.

Naruto agitated, growled out a low, "well? Talk."

Sasuke doesn't know where to start, so he let out his signature, "Hn."

Naru rolled her eyes, "wow you sure learned new words over the years. Well if you're not going to start then I will. Gladly starting with I don't want to marry you, I don't want to live with you, I don't want anything from you." Naru spat in the face.

Sasuke smirked, "Is that so?"

"What do you want from me?"

Sasuke still smirking ignored her question, "If that's true why do you still wear it." He said grasping the chain that was hidden underneath her shirt.  
"Why are you still wearing it, although you claim you don't want it?"

"I-I didn't say that I don't want it." She stuttered trying to calm herself. His hands trailing down the long chain to the end, which held a diamond ring.

"So you still want this?" He held up the ring in-between their faces, pointing it to her, teasing her.

"No!" She pushed him out of the way, trying to grab the ring, but he grabbed her from the back around her waist lifted her up, and pushed her against the wall.

Naru wiggled, trying to get out, but her feet didn't touch the ground. "Let me down you fucking horrible selfish bastard! Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Hn?"

She screamed in rage, "I DON'T DESERVE A GOD-DAMN BASTARD AS A HUSBAND! I SHOULD HAVE A CHANCE TO BE HAPPY LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO! HAVE KIDS WITH SOMEONE I'M IN LOVE WITH NOT BEING FORCED, IT'S NOT FAIR. WHY DO THEY CHOOSE ME OUT OF EVERYONE? WHY NOT ONE OF YOUR GOD-DAMN STUPID FAN-GIRLS OR SAKURA WHO WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME SINCE SHE FOUND OUT IM MARRING YOU, WHY ME? WHO CARES IF I HAVE THE FUCKIN KYUBBI SEALED IN ME! I FUCKING HATE THIS FUCKING COUNCIL THEY CAN ALL ROT IN FUCKING HELL!"

Sasuke dropped her to the ground, Naru landing on her feet. He looked at her in the eyes giving her an emotion she was sure didn't exist in her anymore.

"I asked for you."

Naru was beyond confused, her anger long gone, "excuse me?"

Sasuke placed his arms, locking her against the wall once more, and repeated himself slowly. "I. Asked. For. You."

Naru felt her throat going dry, "why?"

Sasuke looked at her almost playfully. "You belong to me."

Naru shook her head furiously, "no, that was a long time ago. I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Sasuke lowed his head to whisper in her ear, "if you didn't, the ring would have killed you a long time ago."

Naru blanched, 'how could she forget.'

* * *

**Flashback**-4 years ago

Naru had been traveling with Jiraiya-sensei at the time, but the Pervy- sage ditched her for some naked girls at the strip joint. She had decided to take a break that day, sitting over the edge of a railing in the hotel room they were staying at, looking over the sun-set. When she felt a presence, turning her lips met Sasuke's. Pulling away with a smile then leaned her forehead to his whispering a quiet, "hello."

Sasuke jumped off the railing to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, his head settling on her shoulder.

"You know we would have our heads chopped off if Jiraiya ever caught us." Naru said nagging for his careless behavior.

Sasuke smirked, "I though S-class missing nin would bring me on his good side."

"Har-har your hilarious.." she turned around so her body was facing him, "..so what you doing here? We set to meet in two more weeks."

Sasuke pulled out a small box, "there is something I wanted to show you. I found my grandmother's wedding ring. From the stories I used to hear from her was that this ring wasn't just worth money, it was filled with Uchiha blood throughout the actual band, supposedly to give it to the woman you love, she must be your soul-mate. Apparently if you give it to anyone other than that said person, the ring would attach itself to her veins, and kill her."

Naru having a slightly disturbed face, "well that makes me want to throw up from the fact that an Uchiha such as yourself explained such a corny, yet horror filling story." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Hn." He watched as she picked up the ring, and stare at it in wonder.

"It's so beautiful." she whispered.

"That's why I'm giving it to you." he stated.

"Are you insane that's a family heir, I can't take that!" She said waving her hands as an objection.

Sasuke suddenly serious, grasp her hands with his, kneeling on his right foot holding the ring out to her.

"Will you do the honor of marrying me? It doesn't have to be soon, but as a promise that you will be mine one day?" he asked feeling sweat form.

Naru was beyond speechless, but her heart filled with happiness for once she was really wanted, and by someone forever. "Yes."

**End flashback**

* * *

Sasuke smirked, "did you forget, the day you promised to be mine?"

Naru pushed him away, getting off the wall. "Listen here Uchiha.." She grabbed the ring putting it around her neck, in its rightful place for now, "..I do not belong to you, nor anyone. The person I promised myself is gone. In front of me stands a cold blooded murder. You mean nothing to me!" She pushed him out of the room, slamming it shut and locked it. Her body slid down the door in exhaustion, if he wants her he sure as hell will have to prove it.

* * *

Review please!

Sucked? Or should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Since that argument a couple days back between, her and Sasuke, she hasn't spoken to him since. Her mind kept constantly re-playing the scene of what had happened 3 years ago.

* * *

**Flashback**

She hadn't seen him in over two months, had something happen to him? Was he hurt? Did he finally kill Orochimaru? Did he find Itachi? Was she going to see him soon, or again?

All these questions soared through her mind, she was a wreck, she knew she shouldn't be he was 17, and capable of taking care of himself despite him going rouge. She looked up at the moon once more, hearing Jiriyia loud snoring indicated her sensei was no where near the form of conscience. She lifted left hand to push away a strand of her that fell in front of her face, when a sparkling gleam caught her eye.

She looked down at her left hand at the offender. They had been secretly engaged for a year, the only person who knew was Jiriya since he had been spying that time, they had fought over that for months before she finally convinced him about the Uchiha, and his plan.

Hearing a rustling below the balcony, her body tensed, grabbing a kunai hiding it in her sleeve, she crept down slowly. Seeing a figure ahead, she crept slowly to where they were, as it was about to move, she went behind, caught them by the neck with a kunai to their throat.

"What do you want?" she spat, the clothed figured turning around her eyes gazing into familiar ones.

She didn't lower her kunai as anger boiled up in her throat, but she was overjoyed more than anything. Throwing her arms around him she broke into a sob. The clothed figure pulled down the mask, revealing Sasuke. As he was about to wrap his arms around her, a punch was thrown to his face, and he was knocked to the floor.

"You fucking bastard have you no consideration of how much you put me through, if you weren't going to meet up a letter would have been nice, you jerk!" She screamed pissed off.

Sasuke was massaging his sore jaw, "Damn woman that wasn't necessary, fucking bitch don't you think I haven't realized that, I had a lead to Itachi's whereabouts, and wasn't about to let them slip."

Naru remained silent her breathing still raged and her mood not changing.

Sasuke sighed getting off the floor, "I killed Oroccihmaru, does that news make things better?"

Naru created a fist once again, ready to punch him, but Sasuke caught her in a kiss, hungrily as if he hasn't eaten in days, he grabbed her by her legs pulling her up against the tree, her legs wrapping around his body. His hands trailing her body, needing to feel her, she was the only being that made him feel alive. Naru hands traveled up his body, wrapping around his neck tugging his hair, and pulled his lips down harder against hers, wanting, needing his warmth.

Their lips finally pulled away from each other breathing hard. Naru calming herself quickly, "that news doesn't help at all bastard."

Sasuke let out a chuckle, but quickly sobered. "Naru.." She knew by his tone something was wrong, her heart beating getting worried at what he had to say.

"I had a goal, to kill Itachi, but recently I was at one of my family's hideouts, and found files. These files were all Itachi's. Some were sealed, but my blood managed to open one of them, seems as if Itachi wanted me to find it. It was a mission sent by the council, to kill my family."

Naru stared wide-eyed, "wh-why would they do something so horrible?"

He ignored her question continuing his explanation, "Naru I will Kill each, and every one of those fucking councilmen, and I would make sure I have an army to do it. They will rot in hell."

Naru suddenly angered, pushed herself out of his embrace, "And then what? Huh Uchiha what would you do when you succeeded? Do you think the rest of Konoha will welcome you back in open arms? They will kill you Sasuke! What would happen then? What about us? What happened to restoring your clan? What will you do then?!" Tears were pooling down her face.

Sasuke stayed monotone, "I must avenge my family, for humiliating them, throwing us around like were nothing, this must be done."

"What about us?" Seeing as he didn't reply, she screamed, "WHAT ABOUT ME?"

Sasuke turned, his back now in her view, her heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds, she couldn't believe he was doing this to her, the one person who made her whole just crumbled up her heart, and stepped on it.

"I'm sorry Naru, but this is the first priority."He said walking away. Loud enough for her to hear, but she couldn't hear him over her breaking heart, he whispered, "I will come back for you my love, one day." His body then disappeared from her vision in the darkness of the night.

**End Flashback**

* * *

She let her sob be muffled by her pillow, she doesn't know how she would be able to forget that, how he left her like trash, like she meant nothing to him. He left and didn't bother to think this would kill her, but her heart never stopped thinking about him, she wore the ring as a necklace in remembrance of the man who had captured her heart. The Sasuke now, he was just a stranger.

* * *

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Naru POV **

She stared idly into her now empty cup of coffee.

These past few days I couldn't sleep, barely ate, and I can't seem to comprehend the bastard. I know he's hiding something, and whatever it is, it's going to be huge.

'Bastard just what are you hiding.' Looking outside she stared at the beautiful birds, letting a small smile grace her features. Nature always seems to relax her.

* * *

**Sasuke POV **

So maybe I'm not a saint, but damn this woman is infuriating. Ruffling a hand through my hair I get out bed, hopeful theres food in this damn house besides Ramen, knowing the idiot she went on a lifetime supply with his money.

Walking into the kitchen I was greeted with a beautiful sight. Her hair was tousled down adorning her face in waves, and her body adorned in a silk blue night gown addressing her curves and chest perfectly.

'God-damn woman wants to kill me.' His tongue darting over his suddenly dried lips.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naru felt his presence but continued to stare out the window I enjoying the cool breeze.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "morning."

Startled by the gesture Naru turned with a raised eyebrow in question.

Sasuke feeling agitated pushed it away, "hungry?"

Naru raised her empty glass at him.

Sasuke not enjoying the no speaking frowned, "I'll make you something anyways."

Naru crossed her arms, "since when did you decide become human again?"

"hn."

"Cat got your tongue again bastard you should really go into surgery for that shit, and explain your motive for being back here, you owe me at least that."

Sasuke strutted to her grabbing her face in a tight grip, "why can't you just accept I came back for you."

Naru slapped his hand away, "oh cut the bullshit bastard! Uchiha's always got a fucking plan. So what exactly is yours?"

* * *

**Sasuke POV **

'God damn.'

"why can't you just accept or trust that what I'm doing it's for us both, and that it's unnecessary for you to know every God damn detail." I said

Her face was impassive I couldn't read her emotions, and I absolutely hated this but it needed to be done. I would keep her safe, especially after what they did, I would protect you.

"Naru.."

"you fucking left me stranded from you. I couldn't contact you through our bond, you blocked me off right? I couldn't find you anywhere. You just disappeared. You told me when you would decide things that you would come to me first because from now on I was part of your life and everything else didn't matter just me, but you lied you left me Sasuke. You didn't realize that when you left a month later I had not gotten my period.."

* * *

**Normal POV**

The silence was so thick, so thick you could slice it open with a knife. Sasuke couldn't grasp this, he had left his fiancé..

"You had a baby?" He said slowly.

Naru shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks, "No you asshole, I had a mi- miscarriage." She said shakily pushing herself off the chair trying to get away she didn't want to remember.

Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled into his chest, her face held hand.

"Naru, what happened, who hurt you?" Sasuke was in worry mode.

Naru shoved him away, "why does it matter bastard? Your child is gone, because of your fucking selfishness.."

* * *

_review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naru didn't know where her feet were leading her, but as she suddenly stopped she realized she had led herself to Iruka- sensei house. Feeling mentally exhausted she raised her hand to knock on the door but was met with Kakashi-sensei forehead.

Kakashi rubbed his head, "Well hello there."

Naru blinked up at him, "Where's 'ruka?"

"He's attending a meeting with the Hokage at the moment."

'Great now what do I do.' She thought.

Sighing Kakashi raised his hand and scratched the back of his neck. "Come in."

Following him inside she placed herself on her favorite blue couch making herself at home.

"Well, how's everything with my lovely student Uchiha?" Kakashi said his eye crinkled and head tilted to the side.

Naru groaned at the question, face dropped into her hands.

Kakashi scratched his head, sweat forming down his face, "Um Naru.."

"Please Kaka- sensei talking is not your forte." Naru said muffled by her hands.

* * *

Iruka opened up his door only to find his boyfriend rocking back and forth crying, and a terrified Naru.

Naru seeing Iruka ran up and grabbed him in a tight hug, as Kakashi wiped the imaginary dirt off himself like nothing happened.

"Oh thank goodness sensei your here, your boyfriend is truly dense sometimes." Naru whispered as low as possible into his ear.

The crying started again, "Naru doesn't love me." Kakashi bawled.

Naru and Iruka both sweat dropped.

* * *

Iruka clapped his hands together finally calming down his boyfriend, "Well Naru, hows everything?"

Naru sighed and placed her legs up on the couch, and her head down, feeling a headache form. "Everything feels like this nightmare that keeps replaying in my head, only now it's become reality."

Iruka took a seat next to Kakashi across from her. "What is this nightmare exactly?"

"Sasuke." Naru stated firmly.

Kakashi look at Naru hard realizing why she was upset with him earlier, "Did he hurt you?"

Naru shook her head, "No, it's the fact that I know there is more going on about how you found him and how easy it was, like he has something big planned up his sleeve.."

Kakashi studied his student he knew she wasn't saying much 'still protecting him even if she doesn't want to', "Possibly a revolt against Konoha?"

Naru shook her head, "No he's too smart for something stupid as that."

An eyebrow raised, 'she still manages to praise him?' Were Kakashi thoughts.

Iruka gave his 'daughter' a worried glance, "Naru did something happen between the two of you?"

Naru hesitated she knew that was more of a statement than a question, "I- I tol- told him about the mis-miscarriage." She finished arms now wrapped around her legs tightly.

Kakashi looked between the two in question, "What miscarriage?"

Iruka rose in protest, but Naru waved her hand in front of her face, "It's alright, I can say somewhat about it.." She started taking in a deep breath and relaxing her shaking body, "While you may or may not have known was that Sasuke and I had been dating when we were thirteen. When Sasuke left the village, I- I had still been in contact with him, especially throughtout my trainging with Pervy-sage. Um you see me and him were um...we were.." Naru couldn't contain the blush that had foretaken her entire face. "We were sexually active. Although we did use protection, at one point during the summer I had gone into heat due to Kyubbi. I took any chance I had with Sasuke, to have him. Though it wasn't until a month later after he cut off any connection toward me, that I had realized I was late with my period."

Kakashi was straight down flabbergasted, but coughed into his hand serious once more.

"Uhm hmm now Naru there is one more question that has not been answered. How did the miscarriage occur?"

Naru lowered her head her hair covering her face.

Choosing her words carefully, "At one point Pervy-sage left me for three weeks. He had given me time to learn this new jutsu and perfect it. It was coming close to the date me and him were supposed to meet up at one of our secret locations. I was on time, scheduled to be there earlier than him, I hadn't expected to run into these three ninjas. All I remember was one had been sensory type, and she knew who I was and that I was 7 months pregnant." Naru looked up now her face red hot filled with tears, and mouth choked up in sobs.

Iruka rushed to her side, lifting her into his lap like a child, and soothe her until she eventually fell asleep from exhaustion in his arms.

* * *

Iruka turned to Naru pushing away some strands of hair away from her face.

"This girl has so much weight on her shoulders, I hope that bastard Uchiha would realize how much shes been destroyed, and maybe wake up and finally take care of her." A somber Iruka stated.

Iruka suddenly gasped as a hand snuck around his waist and his lips were pressed roughly onto Kakashi's.

Iruka face blushed, pulling away gently "how many times do I need to tell you to not surprise me like that?" He ended half glaring.

Kaka eye crinkled, "only about a million times my sweet dolphin!" He said smirking. He rested his head against Iruka's, looking at him gently, "Dolphin, shes going to be alright."

Iruka sighed resting his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"Naru thinks that Sasuke has ulterior motives. I have a hunch its most likely him trying to gain her trust."

Iruka sighed once more, "All I know is that I see a broken girl because of him, what makes you so sure the Uchiha won't hurt her again?"

Kakashi smiled softly, "I don't, but I know he needs her, otherwise he wouldn't have asked the council to make sure only she would be his wife."

Kakashi pulled his mask down and grabbed his dolphin into a sweet kiss again.

Naru awoke to the display of affection her sensei's were showing each other.

Clearing her throat, "hey, hey now you two to get a room!"

Iruka attempted to push Kakashi away, but was met with his arms around the waist and his head on his shoulder.

"See now even Naru thinks we should go have some fun!" Earning him a punch on the head. "Ouch dolphin, I'm just kidding."

Naru clearly still exhausted managed to stand up but passed out, thankfully Kakashi caught her in his arms, before hitting the ground.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I stared at the scroll in my lap for the millionth time. I couldn't get the scenario in my head cleared no matter how many times I replay our little scene. She had been pregnant with my son. my hand tightened hard into my skin I drew blood. She left me to think of all the possibilities of a miscarriage. 'Damn infuriating woman.'

"We'll someone's stressed out." Kakashi said poofing in. Seeing my past sensei's arms holding my woman, anger boiled. Grabbing her into my arms I walked away not bothering to see if he left or not.

As I Carried her to my bedroom, I thank silently that she's still sleeping otherwise she would most likely run away. Placing her softly on my bed I place her under the covers and hold her feeling the warm sensation grow.

'I only feel like this when I'm with you.  
I hurt you I'm sorry.  
I wish I could make you see what I'm doing is right.  
How do I get you to trust me?' These thoughts passed through as my eyes grew heavy. I place my arms around her tightly, knowing in the morning I was in for an ear-full.

* * *

review! you have no choice but to review! Please :/


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU FOR THE ALL THE REVIEWS,FOLLOWERS,AND FAVIORTES! I must be doing something right with this story ^_^!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Naru felt at complete ease, as she snuggled deeper into the warmth that was embracing her.

She could feel the sun grazing her skin, wanting her eyes to open.

"Mm..five more minutes." She mumbled hiding her face in her 'pillow.'

"Hn."

Naru lifted her body in surprise, only to be pulled back down by two strong arms held around her waist.

"Oof.." Naru lifted her blue eyes, and were met with a dark abyss.

Feeling warmth on her face, embarrassment overwhelmed her to realize she had been sleeping with Sasuke the entire night.

"Well.." Naru started, straddling him and he lifted himself still holding her, to be sitting upright.

"I don't suppose you happen to know why I'm in your bed?" She stated crossing her arms.

Sasuke in return smirked, "Hn."

Groaning from his response she reached her hands out aiming to strangle his neck.

Sasuke saw this coming, grabbed her hands in his flipped her over so he toward her.

"Fucking perverted bastard! Who do you think you are trying to take advantage of my sexiness while I sleep!"

"Your fiancé." Was his simple reply.

* * *

20 minutes later both laid side by side on the bed catching their breath.

Naru closed her eyes, she didn't want to talk about yesterday, about her- their unborn child.

She could feel herself tired of the thought and the pain of her loss. She laid a hand over her chest right where her heart is.

Opening up her eyes slowly she found Sasuke's gaze upon her face, as he was laying on his side.

Sasuke lifted his hand slightly placing it on her arm running it up to her shoulder slowly, but never taking his eyes off her own.

He placed his hand under her chin gently pulling her face up to his, lowering slowly until his their lips met in a kiss.

Naru's eyes widened in shock. She could feel the warmth of his cheeks knowing he was blushing. Her faced burned more as her eyes fluttered close, and her heartbeat paced uncontrollably.

It felt never ending, but they pulled apart gently both needing to come up for air.

She didn't know how he did it, how he always manages to soothe her, despite her lack of trust within him.

Sasuke laid sideways, holding her in his embrace, her head cradled into his neck, her breathing blowing against his skin. He wouldn't let her go, not again, and he will kill those bastards who hurt her, and his unborn child.

Sasuke breathe in slowly, hoping when he tells her the plan, she will realize she could not partake in anything,"Naru.." He began.

"No.." He felt her mumble to his chest, her head moving side to side.

"From the moment you decided to leave me is where you will start from." Naru stated head now facing him, eyes completely blazed.

Sasuke let a low growl escape his throat, "Goddamn woman so demanding." He muttered out, earning a punch in the arm.

"Hn.." He squeaked knowing she added some chakra behind that hit.

Clearing his throat, "Naru I made a promise, one that was never intended to be broken, nor will."

"Then show me, prove me wrong."

* * *

sorry for the short chapter and for taking forever to update, i will be updating soon, been working 45 hours a week so I'm exhausted hope your not disappointed but anyways review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_"Naru I made a promise, one that was never intended to be broken, nor will."_

_"Then show me, prove me wrong."_ Naru muttered looking intently into at him.

Sasuke brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek. "I will.. but.." he paused staring at her blue orbs.

Naru slapped his hand away, sliding off the bed not muttering a word walked up to the mirror.

Sasuke eyes never leaving her silhoutte not knowing what to do in this situation. He knows he was just closing then widening the gap between them.

Naru grabbed the hem of her pants sliding them down, falling to the floor. Gracefully grabbing her shirt over her head throwing it on the floor, leaving her clad in her lingerie. Her hands now holding her stomach, turning to face Sasuke she pulled her hands off her stomach slowly, revealing a scar horizontal across her stomach.

Naru's eyes were clouded and he couldn't read any emotion emitting from her.

Naru stood there now frozen, she didn't know what she was doing her body had just seemed to react on its on, her mind and heart are racing.

Suddenly two arms casted around her torso, looking down Sasuke kneeled before her, gently placing his lips on her scar.

They stood in the position which seemed like eternity. Sasuke never raising his head, but Naru could feel him understanding finally the reality of her pain.

She wasn't sure when she realized her body started shaking into sobs, or that Sasuke's body seemed to be in the same state.

"I'm sorry Naru, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Sasuke had been chanting silently into her tummy, his body wrapping her lower half tightly. Tears seeping down his face glazing over her skin, desperatly never wanting to let her go.

* * *

After finally calming down, seeming to have a grasp over his emotions, Sasuke stood grabbing Naru's still frame gently lifting her up and placed her gently onto the mattress.

Naru mind seemed to have blanked out stared quietly him, his body now hovering over hers. His eyes seemed to not stray off her body, like though she were made of glass, ready to crack any moment.

Sasuke lowered his lips to her forehead momentarily in a sweet butterfly kiss, before he slid next to her holding her face to look at him.

Naru's cheeks seemed to glow pink as heat emitted from her body realizing she was now practically naked under his hold and stare.

"Sas-" She was shut up with Sasuke mouth, as her eyes widened at the heat he was spreading throughout her body with his touch.

Her eyes fluttered closed as pulled her practically underneath him, his body erecting electricity as it grazed onto her, her body moving in sync with his. Her right hand caressing his bare chest, feeling his build through the years of training, exciting her, to around his neck deepening the kiss. As her left hand caressed his bicep.

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong"

Sasuke groaned deepening the kiss further hoping who ever it was they would leave.

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong!"

Both pulled away from each other reluctantly, flushed and breathing heavily.

Sasuke seething lifted himself away from Naru, allowing himself to de-tangle from each others body, sweeping down he attacked Naru's lips once more in a sweet, quick kiss before throwing her shorts and his hoodie into her face, leaving the room to great his unwelcome guest.

* * *

Yes I know I have not updated in forever! im sorry i had a lot going on, anyways i know its short but did you enjoy they chapter :) or not!? please review !

BTW disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! if i did naruto surely be a girl duh!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chappie :) & to everyone who continues to read this story! **

**I know I took forever to update, anyways here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Naru was this close to ripping out that pink haired bitches eyeballs out of their sockets. The bitch had been intent on giving her a stare down since she found her sitting among the kitchen table accompanied by Ino, and Tsunade.

While the bastard Sasuke seemed to be on the brink his enjoyment watching her suffer. Pulling the sleeve of the sweater over her hand slightly as a chill passed through her body, the glare seemed to glow stronger out of Sakura's eyes. 'Right totally forgot I was wearing his sweater.'

Naru let out a sigh, "May you be so kind as to tell me why in any such way do you have the pleasure of accompany me this early early morning?"

Tsunade smirked, "Well my dear, today is the day we officially start planning your wedding, the council is requesting they want you both married within the next two months."

Naru raised her eyebrow slighty, "Oh is that so? How impatient they are, too bad they have to wait longer since I am in no rush to marry this bastard." She lifted herself off her chair ready to escape when two arms clasped around her waist throwing her into Sasuke lap.

"Wahh! What the hell you bastard, what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, attempting to lift herself off his lap, just to be pulled tighter in his embrace.

Sasuke smirked enjoying her squirming against him, truthfully he had missed her warmth from this morning. Her angered face was flushed as she faced him yelling out coherent words. He placed his hand behind her head gently pulling her lips aggressively against his own, as a gasp escaped her throat only causing him to deepen the kiss, before pulling away.

Her eyes opened to focus on him, he could tell he had made her speechless, although as she was about to start again, he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Shut up idiot."

The guests of the room had all flushed feeling the invasion of privacy seep into their hearts as that scene occurred As Sakura was purely silent, face blank in emotions not showing anything although besides her, Ino could feel her hand silently shaking under the table.

Sakura eyes were ablaze, ready to stand up and scream at that blond idiot, how could she take him, she was his, she was supposed to be his bride. Tsunade could feel the tension emitting from Sakura, sliding her hand under the table she pinched her arm, sending Sakura in pain at the pressure. It was then when she saw Sasuke smile, she had never seen him smile like this or ever smile. Feeling her hand uncurled she calmed herself down, casting her eyes downward. 'why her, why could it not have been me?' The question seemed to hit a replay button in her head, as everything around her just seemed to blur.

Sasuke was content with Naru's reaction, smirking he turned to face his guest, "Sunflowers." .."There must only be Sunflowers." He repeated.

Ino blinked, then nodded and proceeded to take down notes.

The time flew as Sasuke seemed to answer all the questions flawlessly. Had he seen her secret wedding book when they had made the engagement back then? Naru shook her head 'no' as Sasuke escorted their guest out, finally. She was now left alone once again with him. Her face had been fuming and hot the entire time as he held her, she never felt so self conscience in front of others until that display of affection. What the heck is with this bastard playing her like a fucking doll in front of everyone.

'Ugh I can't believe I just sat there.' Naru thought face in her folded arms, as Sasuke had made sure to lock the door in case of more 'Unwanted guests arrived.'

Naru's tummy started to rumble, lifting her head, and lifted her hand stretched out reaching for the fridge. 'too far'.

Sasuke's hand suddenly was placed upon hers, intertwining their hands together as he stared at her. His stare pierced through her heart, as a blush crawled upon her cheeks. 'what is going on with me?'

Placing on her best glare on she stared him down, which brought out a smirk, 'ba-dump' 'oh no, my heart is beating so fast.'

His grip on her hand tighten slightly, raising it to his lips, kissing them gently, his face suddenly serious.

"Naru.."

* * *

**Okay so I might have been too mushy, but i really want to emphasize their relationship further, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter or not! either or please review! reviewww! I want to know what you guys thought :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I really felt bad for how I left off the last chappiee...soo I decided to add this as a little extra since I take forever to update! **

**Warning! A bit of lemon! Mature! Anyways enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

She wasn't sure how it happened, how they managed to even end up in the bedroom, how their clothes managed to disappear or how Sasuke managed to make her body ache.

His lips and touch burned every where they were placed on her body. As he kissed his way down her neck, Naru's could only hear the hard pounding of her heart.

His bare chest was underneath her trembling hands, as he raised his lips once more to meet hers intoxicating her soul. His tongue danced along with hers.

Her hands could feel ever muscle, every drop of sweat that mixed with hers as her naked chest pressed against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands massaging his scalp. Naru's eyes teared slightly, a moan escaping her throat feeling the pleasure coax her body as Sasuke continued to send her into bliss.

* * *

Her body was aching everywhere, lifting herself slightly upwards, as the blanket slid down her naked frame. Naru glanced over at her sleeping, well her sleeping 'partner?' She didn't know what she was to him, or what he was to her anymore. The bastard had her weak in the knees, and she didn't know what to do.

'He hasn't even proven to me why he came back, yet he fucking kisses me and its like were teenagers again, learning how to love each other for the first time. I'm getting soft, if it keeps going to his rate I will never know what his true intentions are or what happened back then.'

The sight of Suke's chest moving up and down, to his soft breathing soothed her. She towered over his frame, her hair cascading around her like a halo, as she raised her hand and moved a piece of hair that had fallen in front of his face.

Naru's face softened as she stared at his face. 'He was defiantly cute when we were younger, hot as we grew up, but damn must I say this man is beautiful.'

She kept her hand at his cheek, lowering her face towards his, as her eyes fluttered closed, her lips met his in a sweet swift butterfly kiss. She opened her eyes once more as a tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek.

She whispered softly, "A promise is a promise Suke. I accepted that ring because in the end it can't be anyone but you, you were and always are my other half, it can only be you, I love you."

Naru's tears slid down her face freely now, leaving a drop on Suke's cheek. Lifting herself off the bed she made her way to the shower, praying hopefully one day he would lift this heavy boulder off her chest.

* * *

Sasuke held his face, as he caressed the wet tear drop, his heart ached, wanting to open up and tell her everything. How was he supposed to say that he was scared of rejection. The woman who was fearless and so head strong and beautiful in every way.

"Naru would you still say you love me, would you accept the man I have become?" Were his words, as he heard sobbing that she was desperately trying to cover through the water.

He lifted himself off the bed, his heart hurt, and he felt any moment he was going to vomit. If only she knew ever time she ached, cried, was sad, happy, depressed that he could feel her every emotion.

Sasuke slid the shower door open, "Ahhhh what the hell do you think your doing!" Naru screamed at him. Her frame trembling, her eyes red and puffy.

"Naru.." He pushed her back in and she backed against the cold tiled wall, water cascading over both their frames, her face lowered not facing his.

Grabbing the shampoo bottle he proceeded to place some in her hair, washing her body as her body stood shock still. He pulled her toward him, not daring to make a move. Leaving her private parts to herself to clean he then proceeded to wash himself. Seeing as she was finished he got out first, dried himself, then grabbed a towel and started to dry her off.

* * *

Sasuke walked back in the room, followed silently by Naru. She couldn't help but glance at his back, the ripples of his every muscle as he moved were enchanting her. Sasuke turned around and seeing as she was still wrapped in a towel, he grabbed a t-shirt and underwear, and proceeded to dress her.

"Your going to get sick if you stay like that." He said sliding the shirt over small frame.

"I-I can dress myself you know!" Naru's face flushed, as a smirk slipped on his face.

"Says the one who can't even clean herself properly."

"Well bastard I didn't ask you to help did I?"

"No, no you didn't but then again your clearly naked, how could I not have taken advantage?"

Naru eyes widened, 'Why that bastard!' "You-YOU PERVERT! That's all I am to you isn't it? Someone to abuse, and pleasure you as you need! Well fuck you asshole!"

Sasuke smirk dropped, he had thought they were just teasing around, but he knew he went to far. "Naru.." He moved closer attempting to grab her hand, but she pulled away, "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Sasuke was pissed, moving forward, her back hit the wall as her eyes stared straight into his.

"Do you really think, that after all these fucking years, I will still be chasing after you if I wanted to toy with you? Do you think that low of me?" Both his hands slammed against the wall behind her locking her in.

"Do you think that I didn't want you? I wanted you, every hour, every minute, every second, I wanted to just run away leave and just stay with you. I wanted all you. I-I could never forgive myself if I left something behind and you got hurt because of me, but you did because of my stupid group right, it was that bastard Sugiestu, and that cunt Karin!"

Naru's was furious but the tears pooled down her face, "Yes, yes it was but what the fuck does it matter now! They killed your son, and I wish I would have died along the process but that damn Kurama saved me! Do you know how it felt having your stomach sliced in half, your child just killed in an instant! Did you know? NO YOU BASTARD! YOU WEREN'T THERE! EVERY SECOND I WISH I WAS DEAD! MY BABY DIDN'T EVEN GET TO LIVE! IT WAS UNFAIR IT WAS UNFAIR! HOW COULD YOU EVEN PUT TRUST IN THOSE BASTARDS! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" Her screams echoed throughout the house, as her tears blinded her, her punches fierce attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to take the punches, as her sobbing pierced his heart. They were blood wrenching screams, and for the first time he realized how his actions had done.

* * *

He wasn't sure when Tsunade,or Kakashi, showed up at the house, but when they did all there was too see was a curled up Naru wrapped up in Sasuke arms, who had his face in her hair, unable to lift his face, although he had hurt her he had his pride too. No-one will see his face like this except for her, she was the only exception. He was her everything, and he broke her.

* * *

**OKAY! SO HOW WAS IT? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah so I am trying to be a little better at updating as soon as possible! & I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Sasuke's Story Pt.1)**

* * *

Tsunade face was solemn at the couple before her. The terrorizing scream filled with a burst of surge of chakra that had swept over Konoha. It had placed such a heavy feeling on her heart, and she had knew right where to go.

It was so odd. It seemed as if the Uchiha's face looked terrified.

What was she supposed to do, she was the Hokage, but how much could she do for this child. Would her pain ever seem to seize away, or will this child she came to care for as family, be destroyed by the pain of her child's murder.

Naru had been passed out, it has been an hour as she laid in Sasuke's arms. Her chest moving up and down, had been the only notion that she was alright that was until she would awake.

Sasuke lifted himself up holding her to his chest, moving over to the bed, placing her down gently, as she created the most angelic image.

He didn't want to move away from her side, but seeing as his guardian, and the Hokage seemed to be eyeing him since they barged through the houses, he knew they would just not let this situation go.

He traced her face, gently gliding down her arm, taking her hand in his, he kneel before her, raising her delicate hand up, he kissed her palm.

* * *

They were now sitting in the living room, but it seemed that nobody wanted to open up their mouth due to the heavy atmosphere.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, "What happened?" It was a simple question, but the truth was what exactly does he say?

Sasuke sighed into his hands, frustration had built up, and he was purely agitated with not knowing how to deal with Naru anymore, he felt like she was slowly breaking away, but he won't let her disappear He will not let his sole existence be tainted by the pain of the past.

Sasuke sighed seeing the impatient faces, "Nothing happened."

Tsunade eye ticked, "Why you ungrateful bastard.." She grabbed him forcefully by his shirt, and punched him in the face, slamming his body to the ground. "You think that I would be here if it was nothing? You better tell me what you did for her to be in this pain your selfish bastard!"

Sasuke wiped the blood off his face, "Hn."

Tsunade was ready to pounce once again, but thankfully Kakashi interrupted in time.

"Sasuke, where not here to play games, nor deal with that pathetic attitude of yours, so if you don't tell us what happened I can promise you, you definitely wont be able to be with Naru at this rate."

Sasuke huffed in annoyance, but his face didn't express any emotion. "Tell me how you would feel if the sole existence of your world wanted to just disappear before you, but no matter how far you try to grasp them tightly, they just want to be gone."

"What do you mean Uchiha? What did Naru say?" Tsunade asked.

"Could you believe this woman thinks that I was toying with her emotions? As inhuman as I come off to you, I do not play around. Nor will ever have anyone besides Naru as my wife. There was never, and will never be anyone else who can be so perfect as her."

There was a pause, Sasuke's face not daring to look at either of them as he leaned down on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling. "I found out the council was the most ruthless. Did you know Hokage, my brother was threatened against his will to kill the whole Uchiha clan because there was a Coup'd etat formed. Did you know that after that he was to be banned to ever return as a even a citizen to his home place. No, I bet you had absolutely no idea, for you see this information is classified. Ah you see Hokage.." Sasuke now looked at Tsunade, ".. They are completely, and absolutely trash. Should start from the beginning?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow in question.

Tsunade nodded, not sure words could really suffix at this point, but making sure to seal off the entire house seeing as the Uchiha was about to come clean.

"It started back when I had realized Naru would be the one, we had a bond although most overlooked it. I had always been close to her. She was this rare annoying sunshine that would never seem to disappear from my sight. When Orochimaru had left the curse mark in me, that's when I had formulated my plan to escape Konoha, the only way I would be able to seek revenge on my brother. Although I had not planned to do it alone. Naru had been training under Jiraiya, and being my girlfriend she took the initiative to help me escape."

Kakashi was flabbergasted at this point, "You mean to tell me that Naru had been helping you escape?"

"Is it that shocking for me to be that clever?" Naru said leaning by the door frame.

"Naru how are your feeling?" Tsunade said.

Naru sighed, muttering out "Just fine." and walked over to where Sasuke was, sitting beside him on the floor. The room was silent for about a minute before Naru flipped out, "Seriously I walk in the room and now the confession stops? You have got to be fucking kidding me.." She turned around and glared straight into the bastards eyes. "You will, and without a doubt finish your fucking story Uchiha before I find other ways to engage in that brain of yours and not only will we know but the rest of the fucking community. Do you fucking understand?"

Kakashi started to whistle, "Damn who knew Naru could be so scary. Uchiha you are sure you want to marry this one?" Only to receive a glare from both his former students. Scratching his masked cheek, "Aha okay, okay man both your looks can kill."

* * *

**Ahh so I might have made Sasuke a little mushy, and too romantic but please don't kill me for that he needs to prove himself! anyways i was going to make it longer but i decided you guys can wait one more chappie :) i promise next chapter will reveal all! and maybe more we'll see what happens, so stay tuned in. mwah :) please review, comment, or say hi :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Sasuke's Story Pt.2)**

* * *

Sasuke turned to Tsunade, "So where was I?"

"You were about to tell us why you abandon me, and went all psycho-killer mode." Naru stated as a matter of a fact.

Sasuke looked over to his blonde, "Why should I skip all the dirty details of our favorite knucklehead?" Naru opened her mouth but Tsunade cut her off.

"I want to know everything you brats, and you will not leave out any detail, understand?" Earning two sighs. "Good, than continue."

Naru snapped her mouth shut, mumbling to herself about old hags getting so bitchy, which earned a glare from Tsunade.

"So it all started after the chunnin exams.." Sasuke began.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

Naru sat in the fields, next to a pissed off Sasuke. "Bastard what the hell is your problem?"

"You are, how can you take it so lightly?"

Naru shrugged, "What do you expect me to do, hold your hand to that snake bastard place, and then come pick you up when your done with him? This isn't something I am taking lightly, but as much as I want you to stay you will be driven to leave anyways."

Sasuke grunted, into his hands. "Naru, I need to become stronger. There is no way I can learn by staying here, especially now that this snake bastard has partial control of my strength from that curse mark he left on me. I want everything to derive from me and me only."

"What do you want me to do Sasuke. I can't hold on to you if your planning on leaving, especially avenging on your brother, but there is no way that your leaving without never coming back. That's not fair Sasuke, am I not part of your goal? I thought in the long run you would be able to leave that past behind, and get stronger with me by your side, but I guess I'm just the security blanket for you right? The girl to make your babies, just so you can continue your heritage of Uchiha's. I'm not going to wait forever, if you want to leave than just go bastard, just fucking leave you asshole." Tears fell from her face, as she faced towards the trees, not wanting to show him her weakness.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he continued to speak, "Naru, I want to return to you, but not with all this crap looming over me. You know about the Akatsuki after you, and my brother is part of that. I need to erase any existence of threat to us."

"Suke, are you kidding me. We may be ninjas, but were still only 13 years old. We have just barely experienced any enemy's. Just because you eliminate them, doesn't mean their gone. There will always be someone against us, but why can't we fight them as a team, why must everything just be yourself?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand, his face flushed slightly at the warmth of her hand, "Then will you help me along the way? I may not be able to return for years, but even if it's just to see your face, will you support my decision to leave?"

"Suke, I want to be with you always, even if that means you leaving for some time. If we can figure out a way to work it out to keep in contact, then so be it. Just promise me one thing?" Naru pleaded.

"Anything."

"Don't fall into the darkness. No matter what, don't allow yourself to. I will never forgive you bastard."

Sasuke pulled her face gently to his, "I promise."

**_(Time skip)_**

Naru laid in her underwear, and his t-shirt above the comforters of his bed, writing on a scroll, as Sasuke laid beside her spooning her into his form, he laid kisses on her neck.

Groaning at the pleasure, "Suke, I'm going to mess up the blood seal!" She turned her face to him pouting in annoyance.

Sasuke took this moment to push the seal to the floor, as he attacked her lips. Pulling away with a smirk, "but this is the last night I will see you until you and Jiraiya go for training."

"Fine but lets go over the scroll first, we have to do it tonight otherwise we can't keep in contact." They both grabbed the needed supplies, and left the compound to a secluded area in the training grounds.

* * *

Naru placed down the scroll across a tree stump. Grabbing the lock of hair of both hers, and Sasuke's. She then grabbed some thread and wrapped it around the objects. Placing a candle in a small clay holder in the center, she allowed Sasuke to lite the flame. Lastly, grabbing a kunai, she cut her wrist, allowing a few drops of her own blood to fall, as Sasuke repeated the same action, sealing the spell.

Naru and Sasuke both held each other hands, pressing their cut wrist against together, wording the spell:

"I call of the God, and of the Goddess,  
I call of the Guardians and spirits of old,  
I call of bright fire, and of green earth,  
I call of calm waters, and of the blue air.  
This is my offering, this is what's me,  
This is my way to make you all see.  
I give you my blood, despite its' great price,  
Acknowledging the return of intent times thrice.  
To bind the assailant, and nullify his power,  
To defeat bad intent, and de-spell him this hour.  
My blood is my promise, my word unto you,  
To do what is right, with intent that is true."

The candle blew up, burning the objects together, as their blood infused. What seemed like eternity they held onto each others hand, not daring to let go.

The burning sensation finally cooled down, as the fire seemed to evaporate before their eyes. Sasuke and Naru pulled apart, but suddenly it seemed as if their hearts were melted into one. The realization that Naru and Sasuke were putting the plan into action had sunk in deep into their hearts.

Making sure they left no trace of anything, they both walked back to the compound.

Naru walked behind Sasuke, following him inside to his room. Despair washed over her, as she the tears fell from her face, she gripped onto his back, as the tears soaked his shirt.

Sasuke seemed to be in a similar state, but they had come so far. He was not about to coward away now. Turning around he lifted her bridal style guiding her softly onto his bed, as her hands pulled him to her frame, and their bodies became one for the very first time.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**First & foremost! do not attempt to do blood binding! warning! **

**secondly I am sorry if I seem to reverting backwards with Sasuke but i want you guys to know the intenisty of their relationship! so i do hope i am accomplishing that. **

**thirdly i am sorry for flashbacks, i rather have it where you can visualize what happened in the past, then Sasuke just telling it. **

**and lastly please review :) or comment :) or say hello :) thank you for continuing to support this story! & i promise the next chapter will the last part to Sasukes story. **


End file.
